The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini. I think there's no happy end for me. It's just a modern fairytale. i'm done with you. – Luhan / Kau berdarah, sayang – Minseok / Luhan / Minseok / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / YAOI


**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

* * *

><p>Author : Maria Kim  Milky Kim

Song fict : Selena Gomez - The Heart Wants What It Wants

Cast : Luhan & Minseok (Xiumin)

Rate : PG-13

Genre : angst, hurt, sedikit gore (mungkin).

Warn! : typos everywhere! Terkadang kata maupun kalimat tidak sesuai EYD

Desclaimer : sama seperti author pada umumnya.

An : repost FB.

Summary : [ONESHOT] Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini. I think there's no happy end for me. It's just a modern fairytale. i'm done with you. – Luhan / Kau berdarah, sayang – Minseok / Luhan / Minseok / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan / EXO / YAOI

...

.

.

.

Kepala Luhan terus berdenyut mencoba untuk mem- flashback apa saja yang ia lakukan semalam. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, tangannya terulur ke sisi kiri ranjang yang ia tempati.

Kosong.

Sadar itu Luhan merogoh sesuatu di balik bantalnya. Matanya yang masih buram berusaha mengecek history percakapan pesan singkatnya dengan seseorang. Atau lebih pantas disebut, percakapan sepihak. Sedikit muak karena orang yang diajaknya berkomunikasi tak menjawab sama sekali. Hanya ada balon percakapan sepihak penuh tanda tanya di sisi kanan miliknya. Tiga kali gesekan kuat kebawah, masih saja balon putih percakapan monoton miliknya. Berharap mungkin ia melewatkan balon biru. Namun yang ia dapati adalah balon biru terakhir kemarin.

'Mungkin aku pulang telat', begitu isinya.

Luhan menyerah. Ia menempatkan ponselnya di atas dadanya yang mulai naik turun tak wajar. Ingin marah tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Kekalutan itu hanya membuatnya mengerang bodoh seperti idiot.

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang dengan tubuh bagian atas terekspos. Langkahnya berhenti saat mencapai sebuah despenser. Dibantu sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melewati celah-celah jendela, Luhan menatap datar pantulan wajah pucatnya dari permukaan air yang memenuhi gelas stainless steel yang ada pada genggamannya. Sedikit tekanan membuat benda yang terbuat dari logam itu tidak sesempurna seperti awal. Berbekal emosi yang meletup-letup Luhan melempar gelas itu pada cermin yang digantung di atas wastafel. Air mineral yang tidak jadi ia minum, menyembur ke sembarang arah. Cermin yang awalnya memang telah pecah sejak tempo hari, semakin hancur tak tersisa.

.

.

.

Seandainya bukan karena suara bel apartemen yang terus menggema, mungkin sampai besok pagi Luhan akan terus diam dengan posisi jongkok mematung di sisi pintu kamarnya. Bibir keringnya yang mulai mengelupas dikit demi sedikit bergerak tanpa suara. Menggumamkan kalimat, 'semoga itu Minseok', berkali-kali.

Dengan langkah sedikit goyah, Luhan menghampiri pintu utama aprtemen tempat ia dan Minseok tinggali berdua. Sedetik setelah membukakan pintu, tubuh Luhan ambruk di lantai diterjang Minseok.

Minseok terus bergumam tak jelas dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Samar-samar Luhan mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup terburu-buru dari Luar. Luhan merangkul Minseok ke dalam pelukannya, dan berusaha sekeras mungkin melongokkan kepala agar dapat melihat siapa di luar sana.

Nihil.

Ia hanya kebagian bayangan hitam seseorang di belokan koridor sebelum hilang sepenuhnya. Meskipun begitu, Luhan sudah tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Kau berdarah, sayang," Minseok yang terduduk di atas perut Luhan tersenyum bodoh. Ia menyeka air mata berwarna merah yang mengalir dari mata kanan Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin erat memeluk Minseok.

"Dari mana saja kau?" lirih Luhan mengabaikan rasa perih yang menjalar dari mata kanannya yang masih terbungkus perban.

"Jangan menangis. Aku pergi hanya ingin bersenang- senang untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh sebentar. Jujur saja, menurutku, sekarang kau sedikit membosankan." Minseok merobek paksa perban mata Luhan, menampilkan warna dominan merah bening yang mengelilingi selaput pelangi kecokelatan Luhan. "Jika kau terus menangis, lukamu akan semakin melebar."

Luhan tak menggubris ocehan menyakitkan Minseok sama sekali. Ia makin hikmat memandangi wajah mabuk Minseok yang kali ini menatapnya sendu. Luka terkena pecahan beling itu tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakitnya melihat Minseok seperti ini.

Setahun terakhir ini Minseok benar-benar berubah. Minseok yang sekarang sangat sukar untuk tersenyum. Tiap kali ia melihat Luhan, selalu ada emosi tersendiri yang dipendam Minseok. Luhan sendiri juga tidak tahu apa alasan sebenarnya, kenapa Minseok-nya seperti ini.

Mungkinkah, Minseok benar-benar sudah bosan dengannya?

Menurut Luhan, semua terlihat transparan tertulis di dahi Minseok.

"Lu, aku sakit. Bisakah kau membawaku ke kamar- tapi sebelumnya ambilkan aku minum dulu, ya? Aku sedikit mual."

Sejak awal, tiap kali Minseok membuka mulutnya, bau alkohol yang menyengat menguar, menusuk hidung Luhan. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah Minseok telah kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sesuai permintaan Minseok, Luhan memberinya segelas air mineral. Minseok meneguknya singkat kemudian melempar gelas kosong tersebut ke lantai. Beruntung gelas tersebut terbuat dari plastik atom, jika tidak, apartemen itu akan semakin penuh dengan pecahan beling yang kian menumpuk.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat Minseok keluar dari kamar, ia mendapati Luhan telah duduk rapi di depan meja makan.

"Duduklah," perintah Luhan disambut anggukan malas Minseok. Sebersit ada rasa takut untuk menatap mata Luhan saat ini bagi Minseok. Ia hanya berpura-pura menikmati hidangan siang yang telah Luhan siapkan khusus untuknya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Minseok mengingat kejadian semalam barang sedetik. Tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tiap rengekan maupun tindakan yang sedikit brutal seperti merobek penutup luka Luhan, ia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah, berpura-pura bahwa kejadian semalam itu tak pernah benar-benar terjadi.

Sekitar sendokan ketiga sup di mangkuk Minseok, akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini.

I think there's no happy end for me.

It's just a modern fairytale.

I'm done with you."

Hening kembali menyerang. Dari Minseok maupun Luhan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang angkat bicara. Bahkan dentingan sumpit dan sendok yang dipergunakan Minseok cukup lama tak terdengar.

Suara kenop pintu yang terbuka seolah memukul jantung Minseok. Saat Minseok mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat Luhan sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan koper hitam. Yang setahu Minseok, itu adalah koper satu-satunya milik Luhan sejak kepindahan mereka ke apartemen ini beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Minseok hanya diam membisu. Sepasang sumpit yang ia pegang masih bertengger manis di sudut bibirnya. Terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kontak mata kedua insan itu terputus tatkala Luhan benar-benar keluar dari rumah itu. Minseok termenung. Semua berlalu begitu cepat.

Namun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Ia bertolak dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Minseok kembali ke meja makan. Ujung jempol tangan kirinya menekan tombol 1 cukup lama. Panggilan cepat itu tersambung pada salah satu kontak yang ada pada ponselnya.

"Sekarang dia sudah pergi. Tinggallah bersamaku."

.

.

.

END


End file.
